nowheremashfandomcom-20200214-history
Thin Man (Race)
The Thin Men are agile, quick, and elusive alien creatures. Designed to look human so that they could successfully infiltrate society, Thin Men were responsible for handling more secretive operations during the Outsider Invasion of 2012, although some weren't exactly subtle, such as planting huge alien bombs in the middle of urban centers. Thin Man Autopsy Notes The subject's external appearance is that of a Caucasian male. I would guess its age to be approximately 35 years old, although it's quite likely this is an artificial effect intentionally affixed by the aliens. The specimen is roughly two meters in height, and weighs just over 80 kilograms. Despite its outward appearance, upon dissection, the creature's unique organ and bone structure is revealed to be distinctly alien in nature. The subject's bones are segmented, rather like the vertebrae of a serpent. This segmented structure appears to give the creature a spectacular range of motion in combat. A large portion of the specimen's thoracic cavity is devoted to enormous glands capable of producing a toxin that is then expelled via ducts with considerable force. -Dr. Moira Vahlen Interrogation Notes Capturing one of the invaders' infiltration specialists has proven both illuminating and disturbing. Although at first glance they closely resemble the human form, and are trained to communicate in a variety of terrestrial languages, this specimen is far from human. We had assumed its role as an infiltration unit would preclude us from gaining anything of value during our interrogation. However, as it turns out, the captive was surprisingly...pliable once we began the procedure. Aside from its primary role as a reconnaissance and infiltration specialist, the Thin Man also proved to be quite familiar with the alien's navigation systems and celestial cartography. -Dr. Moira Vahlen Game Statistics +2 Dexterity, +2 Intelligence, -2 Constitution: '''Thin Men are unnaturally graceful and coldly logical, but their small frame makes them fragile. '''Medium: Thin Men are Medium creatures and have no bonuses or penalties due to their size. Reptilian: Thin Men are humanoids with the reptilian subtype. Normal Speed: Thin Men have a base speed of 30 feet. Darkvision: Thin Men can see in the dark up to 60 feet. Stubborn: Thin Men gain a +2 racial bonus on Will saving throws to resist spells and spell-like abilities of the enchantment (charm) and enchantment (compulsion) subschools. In addition, if a Thin Man fails such a save, it receives another save 1 round later to prematurely end the effect (assuming the spell or spell-like ability has a duration greater than 1 round). This second save is made at the same DC as the first. Gifted Linguist: Thin Men gain a +4 racial bonus on Linguistics checks, and they learn one additional language every time they put a rank in the Linguistics skill. Languages: Thin Men begin play speaking Zudjari and one Earth language of their choice. Thin Men with high Intelligence scores can choose any language they want (except secret languages, such as Druidic). Mashup Attributes and Defects Attributes: '''Elasticity (Rank 1), Jumping (Rank 1), Special Defense: Poison Immunity (Rank 2), Special Attack: Poison Cloud (Rank 2) '''Defects: '''Alien Biology (2 BP), Marked: Unnatural Eyes (1 BP), Marked: Skin Discoloration (2 BP), Skeleton in the Closet: Alien (3 BP), Special Requirement: Human DNA (2 BP), Wanted: XCOM (1 BP) '''Total Character Point Cost: '''2 CP Special Attack: Poison Cloud '''Rank: '''2 '''Damage: '''None. '''Range: '''30 feet '''Abilities: '''Area Effect, Burning, Drain Body (Constitution), Enduring '''Disabilities: '''Limited Shots (1 shot, 1 action to reload), No Damage, Short Range, Toxic '''Description: '''As a standard action, a Thin Man can expel a cloud of poison gas from special ducts in their mouths. The cloud can be projected into a 10-foot square within 30 feet of the Thin Man. Living creatures caught in the cloud are subject to Thin Man poison (see below). The cloud remains for three rounds. Thin Man Poison '''Type: '''poison, inhaled; '''Save Fortitude (DC 12 + Thin Man's Constitution modifier) Frequency: '''1/round for 5 rounds '''Initial Effect: '''2 Con damage; '''Secondary Effect: '''2 Con damage; '''Cure 1 save. Category:Races Category:Aliens Category:Outsider Aliens